itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
PTSDee
"PTSDee" is the seventh episode of the twelfth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. It aired on February 22, 2017. Synopsis After finding out she's a male stripper's "rock bottom," Dee goes on a mission to prove she's the best thing that ever happened to him. Dennis takes over for the stripper with the help of his bag boy, Charlie. Meanwhile, Mac and Frank get sucked into a VR war game that causes Mac to develop his own case of PTSD. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring * David Hornsby as Cricket * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther McDonald * Carter MacIntyre as Mike * Wil Garret as Old Black Man * Suzanne Ford as Cynthia * Casey Sander as Group Leader Co-starring * Raj Pabari as Small Boy * Marisela Zumbado as Sorority Girl * Annalisa Cochrane as Birthday Girl Trivia * We found out that Dennis was statutorily-raped by Miss Klinksy in the season 11 episode "Dee Made a Smut Film". * Old Black Man is still sleeping with Dee, Dennis, and Mac, continuing the bet made in the Season 11 episode "Mac and Dennis Move to the Suburbs". * Frank's mentions of Vietnam at the PTSD support group refer to the fact he ran a sweatshop in Vietnam, which was first mentioned in the episode "Charlie Goes America All Over Everybody's Ass", and rather graphically described in this season's episode "Making Dennis Reynolds a Murderer." * Rickety Cricket first mentioned that a "Chinaman" stole his kidney in the Season 6 episode "Mac's Big Break". * Carter MacIntyre previously starred in the episode "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" but in a different role. * Some of Mac and Frank's VR scenes parodies the film Zero Dark Thirty. * Dee is, of course, responsible for the downward spiral of Rickety Cricket's life, which began when he left the priesthood for her in the episode "The Gang Exploits a Miracle". However, due to her ignorance and self-righteous personality, she thinks that Cricket is not a good example of how she's a rock bottom, even though he is in fact the perfect example of how she's rock bottom. Surprisingly, even Dennis is aware that Dee was the main cause of Cricket's road to ruin. * Luther says to Mac, "You killed me, son," which may actually be true; the last time we saw Luther, in the Season 10 episode "Mac Kills His Dad," he stated he was going to be killed because a gang believes he has ratted out their leader, an impression created by Mac (though we do hear that he had been writing to Mac in "The Gang Goes to Hell: Part Two", and Mac asks Dennis if Luther "still writes", suggesting he is alive). Luther is later confirmed to be alive in the season 13 finale "Mac Finds His Pride". * Frank's dislike of Mac and being alone with him, shown in "Being Frank", seems to have softened due to his officially coming out of the closet in the previous episode, as they spend the majority of this episode playing VR games together, Frank tries to help Mac overcome his PTSD (so they can keep playing), and even apologizes for being too hard on Mac. * The episode "A Cricket's Life" shows more of what happened to Cricket during this episode, in particular what happens after he goes into the bathroom for his urinal shower, and what happened after the strip show. * This is the first time the time of the show has been given according to the 24-hour clock, and the first time it's outside the US (not counting the "Unknown Time, Unknown Place" titles on "The Gang Goes to Hell" and "The Gang Goes to Hell: Part Two" * PTSD also figures into the 9th season episode "Mac and Dennis Buy a Timeshare." Mac and Dennis assume Ben the Soldier has PTSD from his time in Iraq, but it turns out that Ben did not find his time in the Army stressful at all. * Split-second images of the drug scene from "Being Frank" are shown during Frank's dream about the game. * The voice Dee does when she calls Dennis and Charlie is very similar to her ridiculously poor "Philly accent" in the 11th season episode "Chardee MacDennis 2: Electric Boogaloo." Quotes : : (The door of the bar opens, and Rickety Cricket enters.) : : (Dennis looks at Dee and points to Cricket.) : ' : (Rickety Cricket is acting as MC of the strip show) : : (Crowd whoops and cheers) : : (Cricket turns around and reveals a horrifying scar, which disturbs the audience) : : (Charlie and Dennis are watching from backstage) : : : : : : : : (Awkward silence from the crowd.) : Images IMG_6066.jpg PTSDee 2.jpg PTSDee 3.jpg PTSDee 4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday